


Imaginary

by MiylaCrystil



Series: Morning star [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canonical Character Death, Cliffhangers, Crying, Found Family, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, female Oliver (Ni no Kuni)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiylaCrystil/pseuds/MiylaCrystil
Summary: Olivia has saved the world and is destined to do it again in a few days but for now, she just needs to grieve
Series: Morning star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659382
Kudos: 2





	Imaginary

Olivia had gone off on her own after defeating Shadar, splitting her time between Motorville and Ni no Kuni, trying to learn the laws of her homeworld so that she might not have to go into “the System” as she called it. (Drippy wouldn’t know, his memory of being a doll was fuzzy) and trying to find the place her mother had lived before. Queen Khulan and Rashaad believed she lived in a small wayfarer town in the golden grove, so she had gone on a camping trip into the forest, Esther and Swaine in tow.

When they finally found it, Olivia ran straight towards the house her mother had described growing up in and wasted no time poring through all the books in the house, desperately trying to find something, anything that was left of her mother.

(Drippy should have known it was Alicia)

When they got to the master bedroom, the others stepped out for a minute, believing she might need a moment to herself.

(The kid… oh god, she was just a kid)

A loud thud came from upstairs and after three months of almost constant fighting, they jumped straight to their feet and rushed right back up the stairs.

When they had closed the door, she had been sitting on the bed. Now Olivia was curled up on the floor sobbing her eyes out

Swaine cautiously approached

“She’s gone. She’s gone!” she sobbed, begging that it wasn’t true 

Esther hugged her from the side, and a moment later Swaine settled down on her other side and wrapped an arm around her as well.

(The last time this happened, they’d thought she had died)

Eventually, Olivia eventually stopped shaking, having cried herself to sleep

“I shouldn’t ef’ gotten her ‘ops up mun” Drippy commented

“What do you think… will happen to her… now that her mother is gone?” Esther asked 

“Don’no mun, she’s afraid of it tho, whatever the system is. If I’m right, because MotorVille is such a small town. she’ll get taken away - they got laws that mean she got no say in what happens to her now that her mum is gone”

“But what about her dad?” Swaine asked, already dreading the answer.

“The few things I did pick up as a doll never involved him, and I remember the kid when she was still nursing. Her mum… was all she had. Did you know she had cried for three days straight when I woke up?”

It was ingrained into their world, after the kingdoms of the world stopped fighting each other when Shadar began terrorizing the world. It was expected that everyone had to take care of each other. If someone had died and left a child behind, then anyone and everyone would pitch in and help the child. And if the child wanted to move out of their previous home, then someone would help find them a place to stay. And if the child wanted to stay behind, then someone would swing by and help clean and walk the child to school and make sure they were fed and in generally good health.

Everyone took care of each other.

But… the other world, would it take care of their morning star?

Or were their hopes imaginary?


End file.
